Frogs
by Emi-Lynn
Summary: Getting away for the weekend. One-shot written for Sentinel Thursday. Prompt - Frog. Established relationship, slash.


FROGS

After he'd pounded the last tent stake in place, Blair sat back on his heels and wiped his had across his face. He really had another kind of pounding in mind for this weekend, but first he had to check.

"You're sure we're alone out here, Jim?"

Jim rolled his eyes before doing the expected sweep. "Well, Chief, there's a family of beavers about a mile downstream, and..." He laughed as a sleeping bag was tossed his way. "Okay, okay, there's not another human anywhere in the valley, is that better?"

"Much." Blair stood and pulled off his shirt. "Because I have plans this weekend that don't need an audience."

Sitting back, one arm resting on a raised knee, Jim took a good look. "Oh, you do? Just what plans might those be?"

"You." Blair stepped closer and unbuttoned his jeans. "Me." Zipper down, the jeans started working down his hips, taking the boxers with them.

Catching on, Jim straightened his legs and leaned back. "Yeah?"

Shoes were kicked off to let the clothing slide down the rest of the way. "Oh, yeah."

Jim felt his mouth go dry as Blair stepped over to straddle him, his cock already beginning to thicken and stand up away from his body. "What's the plan, then, now that you're almost naked."

Blair felt Jim's hands run down his legs to circle around the edge of his socks. "That's not all I'm wearing." Gracefully dropping down to his knees, he leaned forward so that his body was hovering over Jim's, his hands next to Jim's shoulders. "And, no, I'm not talking about my nipple ring."

Curious, Jim let his senses explore the man kneeling over him. On his hands and knees, Blair's body was open to him. The faint smell of lube drifted on the air and Jim slid a hand up to trail between Blair's cheeks. As he suspected, he felt the flat end of a butt plug already in place and tapped at it. "You planning on wearing that all weekend or are we replacing it with something else?"

Blair groaned as the vibration went through his body. "You've been pounding the pavement for weeks on that last case." He bent down to kiss Jim, not letting their bodies touch. "And pounding nails for days helping remodel the new family shelter." Another kiss, this one more lingering. "And the last two hours pounding spikes into the ground for the tent. Feel up to pounding something else?"

Jim pretended to think it over for a moment, then stuck lightning fast as he wrapped his arms around Blair and flipped them over. Blair was laughing and wrapped his legs around Jim. "Somebody's overdressed, man. Think you can do something about that?"

Never one to turn down a challenge, Jim disengaged long enough to strip down, while Blair used the break to toss him the lube before getting up on his hands and knees to wiggle his ass at Jim. It wasn't their first time together, or even their hundredth, but Jim still got a thrill from the view, especially with the black plug winking at him as Blair moved.

Now it was all making sense – Blair's questioning if they were alone, his choosing of this particular spot with the heavy layer of moss as padding. Naked, Jim dropped down to his knees behind Blair, stroking his ass cheeks before grasping the plug and twisting it. "You want that, don't you? You want me to see how loud I can make you scream for it?"

"Yes, God, yes." Blair ground back on his hand, which Jim instantly stilled.

"I'm driving the bus tonight, Sandburg." It was what Blair wanted and Jim laughed at the whine before he yanked the plug out. Blair howled and dropped his head as he waited.

Jim took his time, rolling a condom into place on himself and adding more lube to Blair's hole before sliding three fingers in. The hissed 'yes' made him smile and he twisted his fingers around to rub across the nub that he knew would get a reaction.

"Fuck. Yes." Instinctively, Blair tried to ram back against the fingers. But Jim held them still until Blair stopped moving. Panting, he dropped his head onto his crossed arms. "You bastard, come on, do me."

Jim shifted Blair around enough that his cock and balls were hanging free, not able to touch or rum up against anything as Jim fucked him. Satisfied, he lined up and pushed in. Not giving him time to adjust, Jim started rocking back and forth, pulling out until just the head was inside Blair's passage and then shoving forward again.

He set up a rhythm, dialing down touch to make it last, while dialing up sound to hear the little gasps from Blair as his prostate was constantly nudged and his cock bounced around touching nothing but air.

Another sound distracted him, a rhythmic sound with a deep vibration that started to pull him away from what he was doing. Instinct told him to identify it and eliminate it...

Blair was gasping and moaning, almost there, but not quite. He was not a screamer by nature, but he wanted that push to make him lose control. Instead, Jim was slowing down. "Jim?"

There was no response and a few seconds later, Blair shoved his hips back to get his attention. "Jim! Damn it, Ellison, if you zone on me right now, they'll never find your body."

Jim shook his head as he tried to find his rhythm again. "Sorry, I'm trying to listen to you and there's another sound that keeps getting in my way."

"Well, figure it out."

"I was trying to and..."

"Without zoning and I _know_ you can multitask." To prove his point, he ground back against Jim until he got the hint and started moving again. "Now, dial touch back up and use it to ground yourself. Find that damn sound and eliminate it – unless it's company."

Jim did what he was told, but he had to ask. "How did you know I dialed down touch?"

"Please, I know you. What better way to last a long time? Not that I'm complaining, but stay with me and find that sound."

Groaning, Jim dialed touch back up a bit, the throbbing of Blair's ass almost pulling him over the edge right then. He reached out with his hearing quickly before he lost control and found the source of the sound just a little ways downstream. He laughed and let his head drop down.

"What?"

"It's a frog. Actually it's a bunch of frogs doing the same thing we are."

"Fucking frogs are fucking?"

"Yep." Now that he'd identified the sound, Jim was able to dismiss it and turn his complete attention back to Blair. Nudging his sense of touch back down a bit so that he would last longer, Jim started moving again, making sure that the ridge of his cock scraped against Blair's prostate with every thrust. His balls were slapping against Blair's ass each time and he could feel Blair's cock and balls swinging, but not touching anything.

When Blair started to mumble, Jim slowed down.

"Oh, come on, man, you're killing me here."

"Not there, yet." Jim felt Blair trembling as he drew closer. He nudged Blair's legs apart another few inches to improve the angle of their lovemaking.

"Oh... oh..."

"That's it, babe, let loose."

Blair was shaking and cursing loudly, but he wasn't quite there. Luckily, Jim knew what to do. A few more stokes and he rared back, pulling Blair with him to sit hard on his lap. The final impact of his cock against Blair's prostate tipped him over the edge with a scream. Even dialed down, the clamping down on Jim's cock by Blair's ass was enough to pull him over just seconds later.

By the time the screams stopped echoing through the mountains, they were laying on the ground, still trying to catch their breath. Behind Blair, Jim started chuckling against the back of his neck.

"What's so funny?"

I think we scared the frogs, Sandburg."


End file.
